


i just really like [p]retty girls

by rahelawriter



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fade to Black, High Heels, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Sensory Deprivation, because i gave up, hinting at Nier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: An Ancient gifts the Warrior of Darkness with an… unorthodox set of clothes.





	i just really like [p]retty girls

**Author's Note:**

> https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list
> 
> Day 3: Sensory Deprivation (with a hint of lingerie)

“So…” Thancred’s voice came clearly to Rahela’s ears, even though she couldn’t see him. “ _ This _ is the outfit that that shade had in mind for their so-called ‘autonomous figures?’”

“It, it must be; I helped them out before, so they wanted me to be the model for it…” It took all of the mage’s concentration to stay balanced in these new, freakishly high-heeled boots. She could feel the cold air of exposure in a handful of places; mainly her thighs, lower back, and chest. She’d tried to get a better feel for the fabric hugging her body, but with such tight leather gloves restricting her hand movements and the sensations they could feel, that was difficult. What made matters worse was the pain of her feet; heels she couldn’t balance in, compounded with a blindfold meant she was afraid to move. “How does it look? I can’t actually see it…”

“Well,” the pitch of Thancred’s voice rose, becoming almost appraising, and Rahela heard the sound of his boots circling her, and she couldn’t help but blush a bit. “It looks to me like this ‘passionate Amaurotine’ has something of a fetish.”

“Is it that bad? I mean, these automatons the shade mentioned are supposed to be for  _ combat…” _

“A blindfold, stiletto-heeled thighboots, black lace stockings, a little black dress with a window for your cleavage and an expertly-placed slit up the thigh, with a pure white leotard underneath it all… This outfit is  _ many  _ things, but one of them is ‘hilariously impractical for a real fight’. If it’s not fetish gear, I’ll eat my gunblade.”

Flicking her tail and folding down her ears, her face burned at his description. “But, don’t the shades see me as a child? And wasn’t that particular one reconstructed from Emet-Selch’s memories of who they were in life?”

Dead silence. “... I’m not going to think about the implications of that. Did they at least let you keep the outfit?”

“I guess so. The shade seemed to approve of how I looked, then said I was free to go.”

“Then you returned to the Crystarium and you’ve just been stumbling around, searching for me ever since? Looking like that?”

“I tried to take off the boots and the blindfold, but I couldn’t! They’re so  _ tight _ , and they  _ hurt! _ I can’t walk straight in these heels, and it hurts when I try!”

“Right, right,” Thancred said, his tone mollifying. All of a sudden Rahela felt an arm pushing at the back of her knees, and another arm at her back; she yelped at Thancred scooping her off the ground, carrying her away. Thancred’s voice drew _sensually close_ to her ear, and he whispered in more hot breath than words, _“To your apartment, then; I’ll help you get the heels off, but if you’re up for some fun, would you mind if I left the blindfold on…?”_

“O-oh…” She could hear a distinct tone of mischief, and it was crystal clear what he was implying. Once again, Rah felt her face warming up. “Sure, a-absolutely…”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have no idea if the NieR raid storyline will have any ties to the 'autonomous figures' mentioned in that one Amaurot sidequest. I was stuck for ideas and 'Sensory Deprivation' made me think of 'blindfold,' which made me think 'head bandage that everyone uses for NieR cosplay' which made me think 'Rahela in 2B's outfit.'
> 
> (The title is a paraphrased quote from Yoko Taro's answer on why he designs combat androids that fight while wearing stilettos. The [P] is for 2P, the color variant on 2B that we see standing next to the WoL in the patch art.)


End file.
